The present invention generally relates to vapor-dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a multiple-outlet vapor-dispensing device.
Vapor-dispensing products typically include a volatizable material and a transport system configured to facilitate evaporation of the volatizable material into the surrounding air. For example, in some systems, a liquid is contained in a reservoir bottle; in others, a wax material is used. The housing, which protrudes from a wall outlet, facilitates the evaporation of the volatizable material into the environment. In such devices, a heating element may deliver kinetic energy to molecules of the liquid as contained in the wick. Such units are plugged into a conventional electrical outlet, thereby causing the heating element to heat the liquid and vaporize liquid that has been drawn up into the wick.
Known vapor-dispensing devices of this type may be unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, various vapor-dispensing devices (e.g., room freshener""s and the like) that interface with wall outlets may lack stability, may be undesirably noticeable, and/or may obstruct access to and use of one or more of the wall outlets. That is, one disadvantage of known vapor dispensers is that, when it is plugged into a wall outlet, the ability to use the electrical outlet or outlets into which it is plugged is reduced or eliminated by the virtue of dispenser geometry or other factors.
Thus, there is a need for a vapor-dispensing device that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.
While the way that the present invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art will be discussed in greater detail below, in general, the present invention provides a multiple-outlet vapor-dispensing device configured to interface with an electrical receptacle such that the functionality of that outlet is substantially maintained. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a vapor-dispensing device is configured to connect to an electrical receptacle having a first outlet and a second outlet. The vapor-dispensing device comprises a housing having a first device outlet and a second device outlet, said housing being attachable to the first outlet and the second outlet.